


Um, Meow?

by TheTartWitch



Category: CLAMP - Works
Genre: Cat!Fai, Gen, General craziness, Is there a plot?, Kazahaya is very high-strung, Kimihiro likes baths, M/M, Spiders, adorable mental images, cat!Kamui, cat!Kazahaya, cat!Kimihiro, cat!Sakura, cat!subaru, dog!Kurogane, dog!Syaoran, don't think too deeply about their actions, everything but the Fai/Kurogane and Syaoran/Sakura is eventual, kitty baths, petting of cats, they're cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a CLAMP kittyfic, me-style. :)<br/>Posting schedule is every week or so, on Tuesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Store is Empty Now

The store is grungy and dimly-lit. Outside, shards of sunlight reflects off the cage bars inside and creates distracting kaleidoscopes on the concrete.  

Inside, four previously-full cages are empty now. The cats who'd once sat inside are calmly sitting or pacing the walls of their new home, testing their boundaries and waiting for their new people to come home.  

The shopkeeper sits at a lonely desk, a tall bottle of sake waggling precariously at her elbow, and smiles at a lone picture frame in her hand. Four awkward teenage boys of differing ages and a teenage girl stare back, each just days away from an event that will change everything.  

 _W_ _ell, boys,_  she says into the widening silence of the pet shop.  _Grant your own wishes._  

The sidewalk outside the shop is clogged with pedestrians and bikers, but when the pet shop sinks into the dirt and becomes a crumbling, dilapidated lot no one glances over. No one notices, because none of them _see_.


	2. Kimihiro and His Human Are Acquainted. Somewhat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimihiro thinks on his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters is a very rough estimate, simply due to how long they are and how easy to write. Could be more, could be less.

Kimihiro doesn’t understand Yuko sometimes. Selling him, her favorite kitty, like a common house pet? And his human! 

The man makes no facial expressions, grunts instead of speaking, and for some reason, his cute girl neighbor keeps giggling at everything he says. And he called Kimihiro 'high-strung'!  

Kimihiro's not happy about this arrangement, and he knows Kazahaya feels the same way, complaining about being teased mercilessly with kitty toys and baby-talk, but Subaru and Kamui don’t really say much about their humans, just lying around purring. It's downright embarrassing listening to them.  

But at least he's got a nice bed, Kimihiro's human. His human shares a big house with three others: Rikuo, Kazahaya's human; Seishirou, Subaru's human; Fuuma, Kamui's human; and then there's Doumeki, Kimihiro's human. The communal kitchen is nice, and sometimes when Doumeki sits on the couch in the communal living room, Kimihiro will humor him and allow himself to be petted. Subaru rarely leaves Seishirou's personal space bubble anyway, so it's not like it's that weird.


	3. Three

Each of the humans has a private bedroom where the kitty beds and all that are kept. There's a joint bathroom and closet in each room, but everything else (the kitchen, living room, and laundry room) is communal, for everybody's use, or so Kimihiro understands. Each bedroom has a large floor-to-ceiling window, too, but after a hawk tried to eat Kazahaya right out of Rikuo's room all the humans make sure to keep them closed and locked, so no outside for Kimihiro.  

Subaru, on their first night in the house, dragged some sort of mouse-shaped blob right into Seishirou's lap, making the man's eyebrows raise when the cat tore it to shreds right on top of him and then smacked the pieces around for a few minutes. _Who's a perfect kitty,_ he'd cooed, and Kimihiro still shuddered to think of the way Subaru had nosed at his chin and purred loudly. Honestly, just because Subaru had gotten a belly rub for exorcising a spirit  _Kimihiro_ had pointed out didn’t make Kimihiro jealous, no matter how many times Kamui danced around chanting that word.  

 _S_ _pirit kitties_ , Doumeki had grunted, before holding Kimihiro up.  _If Su-chan kills them, what do you do?_ Kimihiro had hissed and swung his head around to stare at the couch. His tail lashed unpleasantly.  

(A few minutes later, when the humans had forgotten all about the question, Subaru crawled over the couch and snapped his jaws around the ghost-bird's neck, leaving everyone else but Kimihiro in the dark about the whole affair.) 

(When Kimihiro and Doumeki had gone to bed and Seishirou was staying up late making lesson plans, Subaru yowled and scratched at the couch until Seishirou was staring down at the crumpled little ghost-bird and remembering the way Doumeki's cat had swiveled to stare intensely at the couch cushions. He smirked to himself and helped the bird's disappearance along a little with the help of a small fire seal.  _Spirit kitties indeed._ )


	4. Kazahaya meets a spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late a day, guys! I got caught up in something else. The second chapter of Green hasn't even been written yet, though, so count yourselves lucky I'm even getting this out this week!   
> Next week I start school again, so don't be worried if my updates have to get farther apart. The good news is I'll probably be more up-to-date with Green chapters... ^^;

They've been at this house for a week when Kimihiro sits bolt-upright.  _Something's not right,_ he hisses, turning in circles on Doumeki's comforter, trying to locate the threat that's pinging his senses. He doesn’t see or smell anything, but after a few seconds he hops down onto the ground and shivers.  _A cool breeze?_ He meows,  _but they always turn the air off when they leave..._  

The window is open. Kimihiro stills.  

Across the house, Kazahaya looses a shrill yowl right before something breaks. 

}{ 

 _I_ _t was right there!_ Kazahaya blubbers,  _the biggest spider I've ever seen!_  

Kamui licks a paw idly, eyeballing the spot Kazahaya swears the spider is 'crouching in wait', flicks his tail a little, and then slams his paw down on the creature's back. Kazahaya screams and leaps onto the back of the couch, paws scrabbling for purchase in the smooth velvet surface.  

 _Kazahaya,_ Kimihiro grouches, watching his friend make a fool of himself with irritation.  _It's dead. Probably. Now s_ _top being a kitten, a_ _nd don’t tear that couch up_ _or they'll have to replace it._  

Subaru's curled up in the highest basket on the kitty tree, gazing down at them with his mellow eyes.  _What happened?_ He asked, sounding confused, and the unexpected noise shocked Kazahaya into falling off the back of the couch. 

 _N_ _othing,_ Kimihiro sighs, wondering how he's going to convince Kamui not to just lick the thing's guts off his paw, then realizes that his friend's probably already eaten the whole thing just to puke it up later and freak Kazahaya out.  _Go back to sleep._  


	5. Kimihiro gets a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of in a writing rut at the moment, so please feel free to suggest an prompt + a fandom for the prompt, or just a prompt/just a fandom and I'll pair them up as I'm most comfortable! If you leave the prompt in a comment I'll gift the fic to your username, unless you ask me not to. :) Thanks for helping me with my little experiment!

After Kamui's latest episode with the human next door's naughty silver kitty and the mud the two of them can generate together, Kimihiro is introduced to the joy and fascination that is: kitty baths. When he'd heard Kamui's wild, raucous screeches for help echoing out of the bathroom in Fuuma's room and the man's long-suffering sigh, he'd been prepared for Doumeki's thoughts swinging in the direction of  _Kimihiro is going to need a bath soon as well; perhaps I should just do it now?_  

However, realizing that Kamui was not, in fact, being brutally tortured but actually was getting the nasty, sticky mud out of his fur made Kimihiro march right into the baby-bath Doumeki had settled in the sink. The water was a nicely warm temperature without being scalding and after Doumeki finished rinsing the soap off Kimihiro's fur felt so clean and smooth he just kind of dozed in the water a little bit. 

At one point, Rikuo whispered to Doumeki,  _it's been three hours and your cat's still in the sink. Do you think he's alright? Am I allowed to get a drink of water now?_  

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you wanna see?  
> Anything you notice that I should correct?
> 
> Yes, they live in a European-style house. Everything I know about the Japanese lifestyle was mostly learned from anime and my English grandmother's stories of her years living there with my grandfather, so I didn't think I could do it justice. If Kimihiro's a little OC, it's my inexperience writing him talking, so try to help steer me back towards the light with your comments!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
